cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Angie Dickinson
Angie Dickinson (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''Gun the Man Down (Arizona Mission)'' (1956) [Janice]: Shot by Robert J. Wilke; she dies in James Arness' arms shortly afterwards. *''China Gate'' (1957) [Lea "Lucky Legs"]: Killed in an explosion when she sets off a charge to destroy Lee Van Cleef's munitions dump. *''The Killers'' (1964) [Sheila Farr]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Lee Marvin after he shoots Ronald Reagan in Ronald & Angie's house; we only see a close-up of Lee as we hear the shot and the sound of her body falling. *''Big Bad Mama'' (1974) [Wilma McClatchie]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with police, she dies while riding in the getaway car with her daughters. (Note: the 1987 sequel retroactively revealed that she actually survived her wounds, but there's little doubt that the original filmmakers intended this as a death scene.) *''Dressed to Kill'' (1980) [Kate Miller]: Slashed to death with a straight razor by Michael Caine in an elevator; she dies after the elevator door opens and Nancy Allen discovers her. *''Treacherous Crossing'' (1992) [Beverly Thomas]: Pushed off of the upper deck of an ocean liner (landing on the deck below) by Joseph Bottoms, who had mistaken her for Lindsay Wagner. *''Wild Palms'' (1993) [Josie Ito]: Eyes gouged out and shot in the chest by Nick Mancuso. *''The Maddening'' (1995) [Georgina Scudder]: Shot in the stomach by Burt Reynolds, who had mistaken her for the ghost of his father (William Hickey). *''Deep Family Secrets'' (1997) [Renee Chadway]: Shot to death by Richard Crenna, who then sets the boat on fire to cover up the cause of death. (Thanks to Drew) TV Deaths Mike Hammer: Letter Edged In Blackmail (1958) ['Lucille Hart] Stabbed with a knife thrown by Herbert Rudley, after Angie shoots Herbert. *The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Captive Audience (1962)'' [Janet West/Janet Waverly]: Shot in the back of the head (off-screen) by James Mason; her body is shown slumped over a chessboard afterwards. *Circle of Fear: Creatures of the Canyon (1972)' [''Carol Finney]: Killed by Charlie the pet dog who is possessed by the spirit of the husband's Doberman. *''Joys'' (1976 TV) [Sergeant Suzanne 'Pepper' Anderson]: Killed by Johnny Carson. (I haven't seen this special, but I've read that every single guest-star was killed one by one by a mysterious figure who was ultimately revealed as Johnny.) (Played for comic effect.) Notable Relatives *Ex-Mrs. Burt Bacharach (composer/singer/songwriter) Gallery angiedickinsonbigbadmama2.png|Angie Dickinson in Big Bad Mama angiedickinsonthemaddening.png|Angie Dickinson in The Maddening angiedickinsonhitchcock.png|Angie Dickinson in The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Captive Audience angiedickinsondeepfamilysecrets.png|Angie Dickinson in Deep Family Secrets angiedickinsonwildpalms.png|Angie Dickinson in Wild Palms Dickinson, Angie Dickinson, Angie Dickinson, Angie Category:American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by back trauma